Aircraft
Fighters Cost: 2 MF for 1 squadron Tech Requirements: 2 P/E, 2 C/B, 2 CS Developed In: n/a Developed By: n/a Usable By: all Light Weapons: 2 Heavy Weapons: 1 Atmospheric Mobility: 2 Range: 600km World-war II-era fighters Bomber Cost: 3 MF for 1 squadron Tech Requirements: 2 P/E, 2 C/B, 2 CS Developed In: n/a Developed By: n/a Usable By: all Heavy Weapons: 3 Atmospheric Mobility: 1 Range: 1100km World-war II-era bombers Imperial Garrison Screaming Hog Cost: 4 MF for 1 squadron Tech Requirements: 6 P/E, 5 C/B, 6 CS Developed In: 2305 Developed By: Society of Engineers Usable By: Society of Engineers, Imperial Garrison Light Weapons: 6 Heavy Weapons: 2 Armor: 2 Atmospheric Mobility: 4 Stealth: 0 Sensors: 1 Range: 2600km A multi-role strike-fighter designed for use against the Symbiots, the Hog favors lighter ceramasteel armor and armaments over speed, though it effectively outmaneuver and out-flies any existing atmospheric-only aircraft available to the Imperium. Its weapons systems are designed to destroy a wide number of more lightly armored targets using fragmentary and incendiary weapons at long or short range. Due to its modular design and excellent engineering it is a very reliable vehicle costing relatively few firebirds to produce. The Hog relies almost purely upon its heavy armament of highly-miniaturized missiles and has only two 30mm cannons capable of firing 45,000 high-explosive fragmentary or incendiary rounds per minute. The Hog’s entire cannon ammunition can therefore be emptied in less 40 seconds. Its primary armament are its one-hundred and four state-of-the art miniature missiles. These are each approximately 30cm long and 2cm wide, laser-guided after target lock or capable of infrared and ‘profile-hunt’ self-guidance, and capable of delivering a fragmentary or thermobaric warhead at beyond visual-horizon ranges. For ground strikes, the Hogs are armed with 12 medium sized missiles each capable of delivering 144 cluster fragmentary or thermobaric bomblets. Valkyrie-Class Gunships Cost: 4MF for 1 twelve gunship squadron Tech Requirements: 3 P/E, 2 C/B. 3 CS Developed In: 2278 Developed By: Imperium Garrison Usable By: Imperium (all), Hyppean, SoE, League Light Weapons: 3 Heavy Weapons: 1 Atmospheric Mobility: 4 Sensors: 1 Range: 420km Vietnam-war era gunship with 2 multi-barrel miniguns in a rotating turret, 2 batteries of 19 unguided rockets Obese Sparrow-class Transport Helicopter Cost: 3MF for 1 twelve gunship squadron Tech Requirements: 5 P/E, 3 C/B, 4 CS Developed In: 2301 Developed By: Muster Usable By: Muster Light Weapons: 1 Heavy Weapons: 0 Armor: 1 Atmospheric Mobility: 1 Sensors: 1 Range: 670km These are transport helicopters designed for all-weather, day or night assault transport of combat troops and movement of supplies and equipment. In addition to its two door-mounted machine guns and light ceramasteal armor, its massive engines can lift up to 16,000 kg of weight and has room for 35 troops. (420 troops a trip) Tsedeq can design for half cost. Winter-Class Gunships Cost: ??? for a twelve gunship squadron Tech Requirements: 5 P/E, 4 C/B. 5 CS Developed In: times unknown Developed By: Grand Republic Usable By: none Light Weapons: 4 Heavy Weapons: 3 Atmospheric Mobility: 4 Sensors: 2 Stealth: 3 Range: 800km A Grand-Republic era gunship making extensive use of passive Stealth technology, these gunships possess a single nose-mounted chain gun, 70 miniature air-to-ground unguided rockets and four air to ground/air high-explosive guided missiles. House Koriate can develop this design for half price.